Dreams Come True
by SlashOnlyGirl
Summary: Jessica is a huge narnia fan, but what happens when it comes to life?
1. The Attack

Dreams Come True

Chapter 1: The Attack

Jessica was in 3rd period, which was spanish. She likes spanish, but she was day dreaming about narnia. Jessica is obsessed with narnia _" To the__glisening eastern sea I give you Queen Lucy the Valient, then Mr. Thomnus came and put a crown on her head. To the great western wood I give you King Edmund the Just, to the radiant southern sun, I give you Queen Susan the Gentle. And to the clear northern skies I give you King Peter the Magnificent." Then the 4 new kings and queens sat in there thrones, then Aslan spoke again " Let..." _Then Jessica was thrown out of her day dream by a noise from outside of the classroom. "Stay in your seats class" said Senora(we call her Senora in school because it is spanish.) When Senora looked out of the door window she saw men... lots of men in armor."What is it Senora?" said Emily(Emily is one of Jessica's friends.)

"Men, lots of men in armor, and they're looking for someone" the teacher said with a confused voice."What!Who!" said Lily who was the new forgein exchange student."They say her name is Lucy, and that she is the queen of Narnia?" Senora said as if the men were crazy."What!,Thats impossible!" Jessica said as she ran up to the door, but Senora was right about the men and what they wanted. And Jessica knew who those men are, she could tell by their armor. They wore netal masks on their head and only one army wore masks like that... The Telmerains."No, its impossible, they cant be here!" Jessica said shouting and then she fell to her kneens at the door.

"Jessica, calm who are they?" said the teacher"It's the Telmerains" she said "Who are the telmerains" but before she couldm answer a swore burst inrto the room. "Don't move!" said a man that looked like the general. Then the scanned the room and found her. "It's that one" the general said pointing at Lily "Take her" but before the man could reach her he fell flat on the ground with a dagger in his back.

Then everyone looked at in the direction the dagger came from, Jessica was at the door with the dagger belt around her waist. Everyone was shocked, but before anyone could say anything Jessica spoke "Stay away from the Queen"


	2. The Truth

Dreams Come True

Chapter 2: The Truth

"Jessica!" Lucy called out as she ran over and gave her a hug to thank her, and Jessica returned the gesture."Your welcome would have worked to yah know?" Jessica said as she took her dagger back from Lucy and placed it back in its shealth. "Curse those stupid soldiers, don't they know if they mess with the royal family they'll die I mean really!" said Jessica sounding rather annoyed.

"Jess relax" said lucy. Then they remembered all the students in the room, they turned to see them all staring at them with wide eyes.

"I thinks we have some explaining to do right Lu?" Jess said looking rather nervous. "I think your right Jess" Lucy said in the same tone.

"Jessica what the hell was that about!" said raymond (a really annoying boy trust me) and after he said that a soldier (im saying soldier and not their real name i don't konw how to spell it) was getting up and was about to tackle Lucy when Jess said " hold on a minute" and then she spun around and stabbed the soldier with her dagger. Then Jessica said to the soldier "didnt you hear me, if your try and kill them you'll die". With that said she removed her dagger and cleaned the blood of with a cloth (provided by Lu).

"So are you all going to stare at us like that all day, becuase it';s kinda creeping me out" said Lucy taking a step back. "okay now you two need to tell us what is going on right now!!!" said Senora getting rather upset. "okay... so what do you want to know first?" said Jessica who was getting more nervous by the minute. Then everyone raised their hands at the same time. "This might take awhile Lu?"

The only response from Lucy was a nod.

"Okay, Emily why dont you start us off" said Jessica pointing to her. Then Emily stood up and asked: "Why did they call Lily Lucy?"

Then Jessica said this: "Well... her real name is Lucy, she changed it just incase someone noticed who she was" Then Emily looked over at Lucy and she gave her a nod.

"Okay.... Theresa you can go next" said Jessica in a still nervous tone.

"Okay, hey why did you call 'lucy' a queen?"

"Lu this is one for you to answer" said Jessica even though she knows the answer. "Well I'm.... Queen Lucy The Valiant"

Then Theresa said " Who the heck is Queen Lucy!"

Jessica was now instead of getting more nervous by the minute, she was getting annoyed. Then she got so annoyed that she finally burst....

" If you all were smart you would know that lucy here is a queen of narnia!!!!!!". Everyone was shocked especially lucy, who's eyes were as wide as plates.

Lucy finally came over her daze and walked over to Jessica and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you say Na... Narnia Jessica?" said jacob.

"Yes I did Jake, is something wrong?"

"Well, yes because that is impossible"

"Id its impossible, then why is Lucy here?"

"okay... I believe you but can lucy tell us everything about this?"

Then Jess turned around and looked at Lucy and said "Will you?"

"It will be my pleasure" The lucy pulled over a chair and stared the whole story while Jessica was thinking of it.

But just before lucy was about to talk about Narnia a clash of metal and a scream of pain came from outside the class room....

Sorry about the dramtic effect there I have writers block

Well PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Battle Is To Be Fought Soon

Dreams Come True

Chapter 3: The Battle Is To Be Fought Soon

"Who was that!!" yelled Emily jumping up from her seat.

"Nichole!!!!" I said swinging the door open to see nichole being attack by a soldier. "Hey! Get away from her" I said. Then he stopped and just as he turned I threw my dagger and it hit him right in the heart.

"How do you learn to do that Susana?" (susana is my spanish name in school). I answered in a angry tone "from lucy". Then I ran to nichole's body. She wasnt dead, but she had a long wound running down both her arms and she was loosing a lot of blood. "What are u going to do susana?"

Senora asked as I ripped off both of my sleeves."you'll see" then a wrapped them aroung her arms.

Then the army saw us "uh oh" i whispered to lucy. I knew me and lucy could hold some of them off but we still needed help and I needed my others weapons.

"Guys i need your help"

"What do you need Jessica?" I whipped around to see mitch(my true love) standing right next to Lucy. "Mitch what are u doing here I thought you were up stairs in F.C.S!" I said running over to him. He grabbed my and said "I heard the people and I decided to get your weapons and armour for you" and he was right, he had my armour, sword and bow with the quiver of arrows. "Your the best Mitch" I said while huggind him.

"I best get myself ready" I said with a hint of fear in my voice. "Why?" said Senora

"Because, The Battle Is To Be Fought Soon" Then I left to get prepared but before pleling to Aslan _'Please give me the strength to go through with this'_


	4. The Battle: Part 1

Dreams Come True

Chapter 4: The Battle Part 1

Jessica's pov

It took me about 5 minutes to change into my red leather dress (symbol of a lion on the back), chainmail shirt and dark brown boots. I left the restroom with my sword at my side, bow in hand and quiver on back.

I came back to see that everyone was still in the hall waiting to wish Lucy and I luck. Then I noticed that Nichole was sitting up on the ground

"Nikky!" I yelled as I ran over to her.

She stood up and hugged me back with equal strenght.

"Thank you" she whispered in my ear.

Then everyone wished us luck before we ran to the other side of the hall to sneak up on their just before I was to fire on the closest soldier a crash came from the 7th grade social studies room. Then a scream was heard from the same classroom.

_"I know that scream, Jasmine!"_

I put down my arrow and ran over to see what that crash was and what I saw shocked me: a soldier was flat oh his back dead with a piece of shattered wood embedded in his chest.

I walked in the room to see the other students surrounding Jasimne in praise. Then Jas looked over and walked through the parted crowd.

"You never cease to surprise me Jasmine" I said with my arms crossed.

"I have that affect on people" she said with a grin on her.

"That you do jas, that you do" I said to her.

Then we both started laughing like complete idiots.

But then we stopped suddenly, because we remembered that a war is to happen soon.

_"Now is the time to be serious"._

"Jasmine"

She looked over at me from where she was explaining everything to the others.

"It's time for you to finally put that skill of yours to good use"

All she did is nod and run out the door to go and gather up her armour and weapons.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Then after she was done getting prepared and saying goodbye once again we left to go back and attack the we got close we heard the shouting of the soldiers and one other who has a very familiar ring to it.

We looked around the corner to see some men holding down a figure who was dressed up like one of the students! We all looked at each other in shock, then turned our attention back to the site before us. Then a saw Lucy squint to get a better view. Then suddenly she turned deathly pale and her eyes were as wide as plates.

I turned to Lucy and said; "Who is it Lu?"

She pulled me down and whispered in my ear "Ed...Edmund".

_"No, Not Ed!!!"_

Then we turned back to see that one had a dagger directly above this chest. _"They have gone too far this time"_. Then Jasmine and I raised our bows while Lucy pulled out her daggers. Then just as the dagger was to pierce his body, the dagger fell the floor along with the soldiers dead body.

"Hey, morons" shouted Jasmine when the men placed their attention on us "Let the boy go or die!".

But instead of listening, they started laughing like we were crazy. Well, they're being idiots and are going to die soon.

"We warned you" said Lucy.

Then she threw her daggers and killed 2 of the many men. And all the men were shocked thinking that kids could and would kill people. And of course they stared to attack instead of doing the smart thing and just giving up.

The next 10 to 20 minutes was filled with killing, slashing, blood and lots of lucky and blocked strikes. By the time we reached Ed we had only a few cuts and bruises on out arms, legs and backs.

I looked to see if any survived while Jas and Lu were cutting Edmund loose. Then after he wac cut we found his weapons and armour and helped him put them back on.

Then I hugged him and said "I so scared that they finally got one of you".

Then when we let go Lu, then Jasmine hugged him as well. And when were finishing up we heard shouts of anger behind us. We all turned around to see another army on men staring at the bodies in horror, and at us in anger.

"Oh crap" we all said in union.

__________________________________________________________________  
Edmund's PoV

I never knew that the men got so upset when people with them were killed. But I still had to give the girls props fro killing all of them.

I walked in frony of them with my sword held high.

Then Jessica came to my side and pulled her swored out. _"I always knew you would never let me fight alone" _I thought. Jessica can be quite a pain, but she has a strong heart.

Then they attacked.

And for once they all attacked at the same time. Jess and I ran forward and started to cut them all down. They're good at swordfighting, but not as good as us.

I mean Jaz is the best i've seen with a bow(even better than Su). And of course Lu is awesome with her daggers.

And then we have Jessica.

She is even better than Peter with a sword. She can strike a blow, and they dont see it coming. Its like they're blind and have never fought with a sword before.

The battle was going well, and we're doing great. But then something happened that I never thought would.....

* * *

Jessica's PoV

I just finished my 30th soldier when I noticed that Ed had his back turned and 2 men were going to strike.

So I ran over and shouted "Edmund!!"

He turned just as I pushed him and took a slash to the front and back of my chest.

I feel to my knees with a pained gasp. Then I fell flat on my chest when I heard eveyone shout "Jessica!". But I couldnt hear it, for all sounds were too distant.

Then the next thing I knew was seeing black.

* * *

Jasmine's PoV

_"No, not Jess!!"_ I thought, and now I was really pissed. They have attacked my school, my friends and now my sister. And now I hope that these jerks are ready to die.

Because that is what you get for messing with my family.

* * *

Lucy's PoV

They've really done it this time! First they invaded Narnia, then Miraz almost killed Peter, then they attack this school and my brother and now they attack my best friend!!!

_"I sooo hate those guys right now!!!"_

* * *

And thats my 4th chapter and sorry for not updating. And I'll have a few more up soon.

And check my profile for a special contest!!!!!


	5. The Battle: Part 2

Dreams Come True

Chapter 5: The Battle Part 2

Jasmine's PoV

After we finished this wave off (for more will come) I ran over to where Jessica lay on the ground. She was hurt badly and I feel guilty for letting this happen to her. I wipe the tears that dare to spill from my eyes. _"I will only cry if she is dead, and I know she is not"._

I see that Lucy has started to cry, so I hold her as the tears fall. And Edmund just stands their looking down at her with sadness in his eyes. And I know that look means he believes that this is his fault.

Then I hear a painful groan. I look over to see that Jess has her eyes over and is looking over at us. "Jess!" Lucy yells then leaps at her and gives her a big hug.

Jessica gives out another groan. "Easy Lu, she needs to breath" Edmund teased.

Lucy stuck her tongue out and let go. Ed and I helped her up to stand. When we let go her wavered an almost fell over, but Edmund caught her from behind. She looked up at him and smiled. And that smile was her way of saying thank you.

Then Edmund helped her up again and this time she stayed up.

We looked her over for more wounds, and of course she protested saying she was fine. She even threatened Ed with her sword to prove it. So then we stopped and went to find the others and see if they're okay.

When we walked in they ran over to ask us what happened. Then they all saw Jessica and ran over so they could take her to sit and rest. But something was wierd, she was wide eyed and as white as snow.

* * *

Jessica's PoV

I looked over at the door to see a soldier still alive! And is going for Jasmine!

I released myself from the group of students crowded around me and ran to the door. Everyone was yelling at me to stop. But I wouldnt, I wont let anyone hurt the most important person in my life.

I took out my sword and tried to attack but he blocked. So I aimed for his shield arm, but he must have known cause the next thing I knew my left arm was bleeding and sending blood down to my sword. People were watching from the door and they all sounded scared.

I tried a thrust at his chest, but he turned away and thrusted into my right side.

I screamed and everyone let out a strangled cry. And then I looked over to see that he was going for all of them! So, I took an arrow out and threw it. And it hit the soldier square in the back. He fell to the ground and let out a sigh of relief, but then my wounds caught up with me.

I groaned in pain and fell to my knees. And when they noticed they ran over to me in worry. I was still awake, but the cries and screams were a whisper. I was oblivious to everything around me.

So I didnt notice when Ed picked me up and took me into the classroom to place me on one of the tables.

* * *

Edmund's PoV

I felt so bad for, bacause I know what it's like to be put through this kind of pain. Because the White Witch put me through this as well. The very thought sent shivers up my spine.

I placed Jessica on the table and sat in one of the chairs next to it. The pain had put her to sleep and even though she is in pain, she looks peaceful while she lay on this table.

"What happened to her!!" someone said near the windows. I looked over to see a boy the same age as Jas, Lu and Jess with blond hair and was about as tall as Mr Tumnus.

"None of your business Chad!" Lucy yelled at him. So this must be the boy that Jess told me about. The boy she had (or has) a crush on that broke her heart many times and didnt even care because he already knows about her crush.

"Yeah Chad stay away from her or i'll kill you myself!" said Jasmine in a pissed of voice. _"They really must hate him for what he did to Jess" _I thougt to myself.

* * *

Lucy's PoV

He is so annoying! And now I see that Jess was right, he is such an ass!! It's good that Jas agrees with me because he would probably kill me for being a jerk to him. But he deserves it so, on well.

"It is so my business, because we're suppose to watch out for fellow students!" said Chad and he looked ready to kill me.

I was just about to go over and give him one nice shiner when edmund said "Like you did after you found out she likes you". And Edmund turned to face Chad with a serious look on his face, which by the look of it, mad Chad feel really uncomfortable.

"Well... thi.. this is seri... serioussss" He said in a shaky voice.

* * *

Jessica's PoV

I woke up to see Ed staring at Chad with a very serious look on his face. And Ed was just about to go and punch him. But before he could I stood up and walked over to them and place myself between Ed and Chad.

"Stop Ed, it will only make things worse" I said in the calmest voice I could give.

I turned around to look at Chad, and it seemed he thought I was gonna hit him too. But I didnt, instead I just said "Im sorry" then grabbed my weapons and walked out the door.

* * *

Chad's Pov

I never thought that Jessica of all people would stop one of her friends from hurting. And after that all I did to her. I feel guilty about it, but i cant do anything to take back all the pain I caused her. And the only thing that seemed right to do was go after her, but I couldnt bring myself to move.

Then I saw Jasmine and Lucy run out to go and comfort her, and how I wish I were brave enough to. Then when i was just about to Edmund stopped me with his arm, then we walked out himself leaving us all here to wait.

* * *

Jessica's PoV

As soon as I was out of sight I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to the girls bathroom and wept. I never knew that he would care for me, but I now know that he still doesnt because he is just doing what the teachers said to do in an emergency.

But for some reason i still like him. He may have broken my heart times before but something about him makes he like him more and not less. I know that we will never be but I will never give up hope.

And when I was just about to leave I heard people run in. I knew it was Lu and Jas coming to try and comfort me but now I didnt need it. And stood on the toliet and crotched so they wouldnt see me from over or under the door.

Then after I heard them leave I opened the door and ran back to the social studies room. And when I came back in everyone stared at me. I looked around and saw Chad standing at the window looking out. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and stared then turned it back.

After about 5 minutes of standing like that Lu, Jas and Ed came back in. We all turned around to see that they were tired and upset that they ran all over the school then come back to see me here with Chad.

"Come on Jessica, we have a war to finish" said Edmund staing at Chad with a icy glare.

I was about to walk over to them when Chad grabbed my arm and squeezed. "Be safe" he said, then he slipped something into my hand before I left.

I opened my hand to see a simple gold band. And the minute I saw it I knew it was the ring he wore on his hand. I placed on mine and looked back one more time before I joined the others _"This is for you Chad"_.

* * *

And thats chapter 5, hoped you all liked it. In the next chapter peter and susan will come in. And just to say this is the first of The Angelo Family Chronicles


	6. A Helping Hand

Dreams Come True

Chapter 6: A Helping Hand

Im sorry that I havent updated in awhile, just to tell you.

Jessica's Pov

As I walked out of the room and joined the others, I kept thinking about why Chad gave me the ring. It actually seemed like he cared about me personally, but I figured it was just him being intimidated by Jasmine, Lucy and Edmund.

Before went on to the second floor, everyone asked if I was well enough to go on.

"Guys, I am going to be okay and you know that I hate it when you pester me!" And that was that. We slowly climbed the stairs so we could have an element of suprise. Jasmine and I had our bows drawn, Edmund had his and my sword in his hands and Lucy had her daggers ready. And what we saw was worse than we imagined.

There were soldiers posted outside every classroom, all equipped with swords, daggers and crossbows, they looked pissed as hell. I could tell because we could hear some of them talking.

"They are going to pay for what they have done" the closest one said.

"You know that we cant kill them... at least not the so called King and Queen" the second man chuckled evily, along with the other one.

I looked over at Edmund and he was stone faced and glaring at them, Lucy on the other hand looked completely different. She was crying and trying to hold back the sobs that we coming from her mouth. I tapped Edmund at gestured over to Lucy with my head and he nodded, then walked over and wrapped her in his arms.

I was so mad for those guys making her cry, she has been through enough in her life and she doesnt need anymore. I growled at the thought of them hurting her or Edmund. I crossed my arms, which turned out to be a bad idea because I still had that long cut on my arm. Then of course I blew our cover by hissing out in pain. 'This is not going to be good' I thought to myself.

"Hey!"

And that's when it all started up again.

Chad's PoV

_"This is for you Chad"_ I heard her say that as she walked out the door, and I hope that she will come back. I could tell that everyone was just as worried as I was. Everyone was sitting at the tables holding eachother's hands and crying softly or huddled in a corner whispering quietly.

I knew that I couldnt just stand there and have Jessica and the rest of them risking their lives for us, and there was only one thing that I knew I have to do, go after her. I ran over to the teachers desk and put my hand under, and then I found the piece of metal I was looking for.

Everyone stopped their talking and looked over to see that I had a sword in my hand. They must have been shocked to see that I found it under a teachers desk.

"Dude, what are you doing?" my best friend Kyle asked me as I put it in its sheath and attached it to my hip.

"Im going to give them an extra hand" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, what you are doing is getting your self killed, why are you even going out there?" he said and I could tell that he was getting irritated. My silence and the look on my face spoke for itself because I could see that he knew why I was going out there.

"Your going out there to try and save Jessica?" All I did was nod, and with that I walked out of the room before he or anyone could stop me.

I walked up the stairs and I heard the sound of metal clashing and screams of pain. Moving in closer and I could see the crimson color of blood all over the place. Fear coursed through my veins at the thought of that blood being Jessica's. So as quick as I could I ran upstairs to find her and what I saw amazed me and scared me.

She was killing of the men one by one with swords,daggers and arrows. It was a sight for me to see. I was too caught up in watching her to see an injured soldier from downstairs coming up behind me.

"Chad look out!" I heard Jessica yell.

I turned around and was met with a sword to my chest. The pain I felt was worse than anything I have ever felt before in my entire life. Then I saw nothing but darkness.


End file.
